Solar modules, such as solar photovoltaic solar modules and solar thermal solar modules, are often installed on the ground, on a roof or on other structures. It is common to install the solar modules using a pair of rails secured to a rooftop or other structure. For example, solar modules are secured to rails with clamps. The long rails required for such solar modules can increase installation cost due to transportation and material cost. Further, in such systems clamps of various sizes are required to accommodate solar modules with different frame thickness. Additional mounting and securing methods include rail-less or rail-free solar mounting methods, where clamps are used to secure solar modules to each other and to a roof.